Quiet Little Mountain Romance
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A new student from Puerto Rico joins the class. Can Ryan win her heart?


"Okay, class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Rosa Sanchez." Mr. Garrison droned unenthusiastically.

A tan girl with Raven-black hair walked into the classroom. She wore a dark red sweater, a blue skirt, and black boots. She smiled. "Hola, everyone. My name is Rosa Selena Maria Sanchez, but you can call me Rosie. I grew up in Puerto Rico, so all this cold and snow is new to me."

Eric Cartman pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, not another minority." He muttered. Suddenly, he felt a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Shut yer damn mouth, Cartman. I may be Catholic, but I'll still beat yer bigoted arse." Ryan O' Neil warned.

"Jeez, dude, the hell's your problem?" Cartman muttered.

Ryan's best friends, Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh looked at the Irishman. His eyes were fixed on the new girl as she sat down at the desk right in front of him.

"Oh, I see. The Irishman's found his Spanish Lady." Kyle teased.

Ryan blushed. "Be quiet, Kyle. What if she hears ya?"

Kenny McCormick chuckled. ("Dude, if you like her so much, talk to her at recess.") he prompted.

"Keep El Gordo Feo away from me an' I might." Ryan snapped.

"'Ey!" Cartman snapped. He may not know what those words meant, but he knew they weren't good.

-

At recess that day, Ryan spotted Rosa on the swings by herself. Taking a deep breath, Ryan walked up to her. "Hey there. I'm Ryan."

"I'm Rosa." Rosa replied with a smile.

Ryan sat on the swing next to Rosa's. "So, what d' ya think o' South Park?" He asked.

Rosa shivered. "Cold. I'm freezing mi culo off."

Ryan shrugged. "Tha's South Park, Colorado fer ya. I'm from Ireland, so I don't mind it much."

"Ireland, huh? Muy interesante. I've always liked Irish culture." Rosa said.

"Well, then, we really should hang out sometime. I'm full o' Irish culture." Ryan smiled.

"Sounds good, Ryan." Rosa replied.

-

When school let out that day, Rosa caught up with Ryan. "Hey, Rosie. Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Si." Rosa smiled. The two joined hands as they walked towards Ryan's house.

"Ah, this is so weak. Ryan's dating that stupid Hispanic." Cartman muttered.

"Shut your mouth, Fatass! Ryan and Rosa are a cute couple." Kyle snapped as he watched them go.

-

When Ryan and Rosa reached the O' Neil house, Ryan led his new friend up to his room, which was decorated with Celtic Thunder posters.

"Very nice room, Ryan. I like your taste in music." Rosa smiled.

"Thanks, Rosa. Have a seat on me bed an' I'll put on some music." Ryan turned on his iPhone. Soon, the song "Heartland" by Celtic Thunder began to play.

"I love this song!" Rosa smiled.

Ryan smiled as he began to sing along.

"When the storm is raging,  
And thunder rolls,  
Deliver us from the ocean  
Save our souls.

A thiarna dean trocaire  
A chriost dean trocaire  
A thiarna dean trocaire  
A chriost dean trocaire"

Rosa was very impressed. "Ryan, your voice is magnifico! How did you learn to sing so well?"

Ryan grinned. "A true Irishman c'n sing his native songs no matter what, Rosa. 'Tis in our blood."

Rosa hopped off Ryan's bed and walked over to him. "You know, Ryan, you are the most interesting boy I've ever met. And you're quite guapo too."

Ryan blushed. "Aw, ya really think so?"

Rosa nodded. "Si."

Ryan smiled. "Well, yer quite th' aingeal yerself, pardon me Irish."

Rosa leaned in close. "Ryan...I really like you. A lot."

"An' I feel th' same." Ryan closed the gap between them with a kiss.

-

The next morning, Kyle and Stan noticed Ryan and Rosa walking onto the playground hand in hand. "Well, hey, you two. Anything exciting happen?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, Stan, meet me girlfriend, Rosa." Ryan replied.

"Sweet, dude!" Kyle smiled.

"Welcome to the group, Rosa. Just watch out for Cartman. He's a real asshole." Stan warned.

"No worries, Stan. I'm not afraid of no stinkin' Fatass." Rosa promised.

"'Ey! I'm not fat! I'm big-boned! Who invited the minority?" Cartman sneered.

Before Ryan could yell at him, Rosa beat him to it, swearing at Cartman in Spanish. "A quién le importa una mierda lo que piensas, grasa de cerdo? Volver a lo que el culo de mierda de rata infestado saliste fuera y mierda !"

Ryan fell to the ground laughing and Cartman just walked off without another word. Stan and Kyle were struck speechless. "Dude, I don't think Terrance and Phillip ever swore that much!" Kyle said.

Rosa smiled sweetly. "Mess with the bull, you get the horns."


End file.
